In a Northern climate, it is quite common for ice to form on a body of water, such as a lake or a river. Such ice-covered bodies of water provide many recreational opportunities as well as business opportunities. There can be people ice skating, playing ice hockey, ice boat sailing, riding a snow mobile and similar activities.
During the course of the activity, accidents can occur. The more serious accidents involve a person breaking through the ice. Then, a rescue operation is added to the recreational and business opportunities. Such a rescue operation usually requires entering and leaving water from ice. This procedure is extremely dangerous.
For a person to effectively operate under the ice on a body of water, a self-contained underwater breathing apparatus is required, so that a person can submerge under the water, for either a rescue purpose or a recreational purpose. Such an apparatus is commonly known by its acronym of SCUBA gear. The very nature of SCUBA gear requires that it be heavy. When the weight of the gear is added to the weight of the person wearing the gear, entering or leaving a body of water, which is at least partially covered by ice, becomes very difficult.
A current method to leave the body of partially covered by ice involves removal of the SCUBA gear, while in the water. This method is very time-consuming and greatly extends the time in the water. It is very desirable to keep the time in water covered at least partly by ice to a minimum. Removing the scuba gear while in the water thus can cause problems, for both the gear and the diver.
To exit the body of water covered at least partly by ice requires at least one, and preferably three people to assist the SCUBA diver. Having even one person close to the edge of the ice on a body of water can be dangerous, especially if the ice breaks. Furthermore, the person helping the diver wearing SCUBA gear is usually required to drag that diver across the ice to safety. During the dragging procedure, the expensive SCUBA gear is very likely to be damaged. It is clearly desirable to minimize such damage to such expensive gear.
There is also a danger to the support people helping the diver. There is a major issue with regard to anyone standing on the edge of the ice to lift the person. The current method usually involves one to three people. Usually two of them stand at the edge of the ice. They have to bend down and reach the diver while standing on a slippery surface, which is clearly dangerous. Thus, the safety and physical welling being of the support staff as well as the diver is very critical.
Some of these problems clearly occur with other flat surfaces other than ice. Whether this flat surface is a pier, a boat deck, or similar surface, access can be a problem. Access is especially a problem for a raised flat surface. If such access to these surfaces can also be simplified, great advantages are obtained.
Clearly, it is desirable to facilitate entry and leaving of an ice-covered body or to have access to a flat surface. The device, which makes this possible, must be easily managed and transported. It also must be strong enough to carry out the function without increasing the danger of breaking ice.